1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing apparatus, more particularly to an apparatus sensing existence of a substance in response to a change of a capacitance generated between electrodes.
The sensing apparatus of the present invention can be applied to, for example, a level measuring sensor or an apparatus detecting existence of a substance in a container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many types of sensing apparatuses are known for detecting existence of a substance, for example, for measuring a liquid level in a container. One of the more representative ones is the float-type level meter. A float-type level meter measures a container liquid level in response to the position of a float installed in the container.
The prior art level meter suffers from disadvantages such as the difficult installation of the float and/or electric or mechanical mechanism cooperating therewith in the container, complex construction, low reliability due to the complex construction and movable members, frequent need for maintenance, low speed response, and low accuracy.